Phantom Of The Fallen Star
by Fabulous Mustache King
Summary: Lucy decides to take some time off and heads out with the motive to train. What she doesn't know is that this could be the death of her. Fairy Tail starts to get a little worried due to her missing presence. But somehow Lucy manages to escape the horrible situation, with a life threatening condition . Then an unwanted guest appears, with what could be the destruction of Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

It was a bright and sunny day. The guild was filled with joyous people, everyone seemed so happy and full of life. Team Natsu had just arrived from a mission. As usual it was quite chaotic, Natsu and Gray were fighting most of the time, Erza was screaming at them, Lucy, Wendy and Carla were peacefully talking to each other. The mission was quite simple, get to the mountains and slay a huge beast that kept disrupting a village nearby. It wasn't all too hard, the beast was easily slain with great effort and teamwork.

A tired Lucy was sitting in her usual spot at the bar, resting her head on her arms at the table. Her eyes were closed, she was in a deep state of thought, so deep that she didn't even hear Mirajane in the background talking to her.

"Hey Lucy are you there… Lucy…Luuuuuucy?" said Mira while lightly tapping her on her arm.

"Hmmm? Sorry, what were you saying, I was just lost in my thoughts." Lucy answered in a quiet and tired tone.

"What's wrong Lucy? You seem troubled." Mira asked.

"Oh it's… nothing... really. No, it's nothing important" Lucy mumbled.

"It's okay; you can tell me what's bothering you." Mira says with a kind smile.

"Well, I've been thinking about taking some time off to go on a trip. But not the relaxing kind, I don't know why but I've had this feeling that I'm not pulling my weight in the team. I really want to spend some time training, expanding my magic range and maybe improving on some flaws that I have." Lucy answered.

"That's an interesting thought, but you shouldn't let the other intimidate you so much. I think your very strong in your own way, and you have proven that in times of need. But why do you feel like your not doing so well?" Mira asks with a concerned tone.

"Honestly I don't know… lately I've felt like I have gotten weaker, for some reason it feels like it's getting harder and harder to summon my spirits. Mostly I feel like I'm just the damsel in distress, monsters going after me and it's usually Erza or Natsu saving my skin. I think this trip would be good for me, to spend some time for myself'' Lucy replied.

Out of nowhere a wild Erza joins Lucy and Mira at the bar.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Erza said.

"Well, I was thinking about going on a trip to train and Mira is helping me decide" Lucy replied.

"Oh, yes how wonderful… a training trip, we should go together. I need some time to relax and have fun. This would be a good opportunity. " Erza said with a grin on her face.

"Well actually, umm… I was going to go alone, I really want to spend some time on my own and do some training as well you know…" Lucy said

"Very well then, I agree with your choice, maybe next time we can go on a trip together" Erza said while eating strawberry cake.

"Yeah, maybe next time we can go on a fun trip… I'm gonna go talk to master about my plans so I'll see you guys later, bye!" Lucy said as she was going towards master's office.

"Bye, see you soon!" Mira and Erza said, as they were getting ready to go to their homes.

Lucy walked towards the master's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in" Makarov says from inside.

"Master, I would like to go on a short training trip, it would only be a week or so. It won't take long." Lucy said calmly.

"Oh, a training trip… and what brought this on? Makarov asked with a bit of a surprise.

After Lucy explained why she wants to go and train, Makarov approves of her request and wishes her luck, as well as a goodbye.

Lucy left with a smile and made her way to her apartment. Her first instinct upon arrival was to check if anyone broke in while she was gone, as this happens more than one would expect. Luckily no one was there and the atmosphere was very peaceful and quiet. After taking a long, well deserved, hot soothing bath, Lucy starts packing her bag, she didn't put in too much, only the necessary things. After she had carefully packed her bag, Lucy drops down into bed comfortably looking out the window at the beautiful starry sky. She is once again lost in her thoughts. Wondering about whether she did the right thing, what she is going to do for training and what if she doesn't achieve anything and of course some worst case scenarios. After an hour of thinking, a great idea pops into her head; she will take on a job from the request board and that would add for some money as well as some more training experience for her. After that great idea she happily goes to sleep.

She wakes up early in the morning, happy, excited and ready to go on her trip and spending some well deserved time by herself. She changes out of her pajamas, grabs her bag and walks out of her apartment. Not bothering to lock it, because she has a feeling that either Natsu or someone else from the team is gonna crash at her place at some point.

Lucy made her way to the guild; it was empty, cold and silent. No one was there, probably because it was so early in the morning. She heads over the request board and takes a look around, some many jobs, so little time and so many rewards. After about 15 minutes of looking around, Lucy finds the perfect job for her, with huge sparkling eyes, Lucy is quite excited. She then goes over to the bar, where Mira was standing cleaning some mugs. Mira looks up and sees a very joyous and bright Lucy, she was quite surprised to see her here.

"Did you change your mind about the training trip?" Mira asks with curiosity.

"Nope, I am about to head out, but I thought it would be a good idea to also do a job for some training and I would be able to get some money too, it's a win-win situation" Lucy said with with a big grin.

"Oh that's a good idea, then I won't see you in a while, I will definitely miss you and I wish you all the best on your journey!" Mira said with that beautiful voice of hers.

Lucy then left the guild and had started her journey, she slowly made her way towards the train station. She was admiring the guild from a distance and stood there for a while, taking in the beautiful atmosphere of this peaceful town. Lucy's train had arrived and she was in for a very, very long train ride.

Meanwhile a few hours have past and the guild was already full with more people in it. Wendy walks up to the bar with Carla and notices that the always cheerful and happy Celestial mage wasn't sitting at the bar in her usual spot. Wendy sits on one of the stools and asks Mira if she has seen Lucy anywhere.

"Sorry but Lucy isn't going to be here for a while, she just left this morning to go on a training trip by herself. But she will be back soon." Mira said with her usual smile.

"Aw… I wanted to ask her if she wanted to go on a job with me, it had a really good pay and it required a celestial mage. Well… I guess I can go on a job with her when she comes back." Wendy said with a sigh.

"Oh, was the job by any chance the one in Sotrial Town, where some people needed a celestial mage to take care of some beasts or spirits?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, that's the job I wanted to do with Lucy, why?" Wendy asked while fearing the worst.

"Oh, what a coincidence because that the job she took before leaving a few hours ago" Mira replied smiling as usual.

When Wendy was about to say something, Carla interrupted her while she was seeing a vision. Her face gave away a confused expression. Wendy and Mira were quiet in that moment, waiting for something to happen. What is Carla seeing? Wendy gives Carla a worried look and asks her if everything is alright. But Carla insists and says it wasn't anything important.

Carla went over to another table while Wendy and Mira were still talking, Carla started having a conversation with herself, trying to figure out what was going on in her vision. There was a very dark room, so dark it was too difficult for Carla to see anything. There was a hooded figure, wearing a black robe, it was hard to distinguish anything. Only part of this figures face was visible, the mouth and the nose. The mouth was covered in what seemed like it was blood, little droplets dripping down to the floor. The image flashes and its seen that this mysterious figure had its hands chained together, attached to the wall. This person was lying on the floor, lying in a small puddle of blood, the hooded figure seemed to be breathing, but at a very quiet and slow pace... the vision suddenly ends. Carla doesn't know what to do with this. Was it some kind of warning? Was something bad going to happen soon?

She decided to ignore her vision for now and think about it later, she didn't want to worry anyone, so she decided to stay discreet about this until the time seemed right, until Carla was able to gather more information about what was happening in that vision, was the person in distress? Who was that mysterious figure?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Journey**

 **Hello everyone, I am truly sorry for not uploading anytime soon. It's finally summer and I was on a very long vacation and unable to write or post anything. And because it has been so long since the last chapter, I decided to make this one special and basically put two chapters into one very long one! I hope you enjoy the story as it took me forever to write this.**

* * *

Lucy is sitting in the train with Plue on her lap, she is looking out of the window while petting Plue. The sky had a beautiful blue color, the clouds were as fluffy as ever and the sun was shining down upon the land of Fiore. Lucy decides to take another good look at the job that she choose.

"Isn't this great Plue, I found a really good job, it has a pretty good pay especially now that I'm doing this solo and it isn't too easy or too hard which is pretty good cause then I can get some training done during the mission. I'm so excited! Not to mention that this job is practically made for me, they are requesting a Celestial mage, it's as if this was fate." Lucy said with a big grin on her face.

"Puunn Puun" replies Plue.

"But I've never heard of this Sotrial Town, well it is pretty far away so no wonder I don't recognise it" Lucy says.

After about 4 hours of traveling with the train, Lucy finally arrives at her destination; Sotrial Town. She takes a good look at the town, it's quite pretty, colorful and peaceful. Although it was very small compared to Magnolia, there were still a lot of people roaming the streets. Lucy makes her way into town, exploring the friendly atmosphere, she finds a park nearby to rest a bit after that exhausting train ride. The park was very beautiful, so many different flower types and a huge majestic water fountain in the middle. Lucy makes her way to a tree on top of a rather elevated area of the park, almost like a small hill within. Sitting under the tree, Lucy takes a look around the park, the happy people walking around, children running around playing and the birds chirping. It was such a peaceful moment for her, unlike where in Fairy Tail there would be a fight every ten minutes. A fresh breeze of wind blows across the area, Lucy's eyes are slowly starting to close, with each breath she takes the more relaxed she becomes.

Suddenly Lucy is awoken by a girl; she had black long hair, was around Lucy's age maybe a few years older, had a weird grin on her face and was a bit taller compared to Lucy.

"Hey newcomer what are ya doing here in Sotrial Town? I pretty much know everyone around here, but I've never seen you around here" said the girl with curiosity and a kind smile.

"I fell asleep didn't I? Anyway… yeah I am new to this area here, I'm actually on a job request, I'm supposed to help out some villagers with a beast problem near the woods here. And who are you if I may ask?" Lucy said with a smile.

"My name is Elvira and what's yours?" Elvira asks.

"My name is Lucy, nice to meet you Elvira" Lucy replied.

Elvira decided to show Lucy around town because Lucy wasn't fond of the towns areas yet, and it wouldn't take as long as it would if Lucy went to explore it by herself. After several hours of exploring and talking, it had gotten quite dark, so Lucy asked Elvira if there were any hotels in Sotrial Town, mainly because Lucy didn't have a place to stay and she still needed to go do that job.

Lucy checks into a nearby hotel but only for the night. She doesn't want to waste too much time on a job with such a tight schedule she had thought out during the long train ride. Lucy looks at the job one more time;

" Ok… so these villagers want me to get rid of some vicious beasts lurking around and some rogue mages near the woods, hmmm… doesn't seem too challenging but the pay is amazing 120,000 jewels. I could pay my rent and still have some left over money." Lucy said to herself with a big smile.

As Lucy was lying on her bed, looking out at the sky and lost in her own thoughts again, a wild Virgo appears out of nowhere.

"Princess, time for punishment?" Virgo asks as she usually does.

Lucy doesn't even notice Virgo. She was just staring into the sky, the beautiful night sky, and the shiny stars, but she wasn't just staring out to nowhere, she was mostly wondering about Fairy Tail. What are her friends doing right now? Maybe she shouldn't have left off without letting the others know, did anyone crash at her place yet?

Virgo was still waiting for Lucy to say something, she leans over very close to Lucy and once again says "Punishment time?"

Lucy jumped up, causing her to fall of the bed and leaving her on the floor with her heart thumping like crazy. She never expected Virgo to scare the life out of her, she didn't even notice Virgo.

"Virgo! Don't do something like that ever again; I almost got a heart attack!" Lucy said furiously.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, punishment, princess?" Virgo asks with a small grin on her face.

Lucy got back up from the floor with her normal heart rate again and sat back down on her bed.

"So why did you come here Virgo, I didn't summon you, did something happen? Lucy asked.

"No, nothing happened, I just came here to visit you again and to also warn you that I feel an evil presence lurking around in this town." Virgo replied.

"An evil presence? How do you know that they might be here?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"There is something evil here, I know they are here because I feel some kind of disturbance in this town… something about this town doesn't feel right. I just wanted to let you know and that you should watch your back princess, maybe that evil presence could be after you" Virgo said with a creepy smile.

Lucy felt the chills go down her spine, which made her shiver a bit.

"Thanks for the warning Virgo, you can go home now." Lucy said still with a creepy feeling.

"No princess, I will stay here and protect you from this evil presence" Virgo said with confidence.

"It's okay Virgo, you can trust me and you know I can take care of myself, if anything happens I can always call you guys, so go back home and rest, I will probably be calling you tomorrow." Lucy said with a smile.

"Very well princess, have a good night then." Virgo said as she went back into the spirit world.

After Virgo left, Lucy was still creeped out. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep, but before she went to her bed she saw a shadowy figure dash past her hotel window. Lucy decided to ignore it and went to sleep.

Morning finally arrived and Lucy was ready and very excited to head out to the job. She changed her clothes and headed out with the job request in one hand and Plue in the other hand.

"Hmm… now where is Mallenkeid Forest? I guess I will just ask some people for directions." Lucy said.

After a few minutes of wandering around, Lucy finally arrived at the forest. As she walked into the forest she could already hear weird noises coming from within, wolves howling, the bushes rustling and the trees cracking. But that didn't worry Lucy too much. After some time Lucy finally arrived in a small village that was located inside the forest, the first thing she noticed was that no one was outside or even in the village. That seemed pretty odd. Suddenly out of nowhere a vicious beast stands not too far in front of Lucy. The beast was twice as tall as Lucy; it had purple skin, razor sharp teeth and was similar looking to a lizard. Lucy quickly summoned Taurus who was admiring Lucy at first and then shot the beast into the sky.

"Thanks Taurus, you can go back now" Lucy said.

Right after Taurus left, many of the villagers came out running to Lucy.

"Are you a Celestial mage from Fairy Tail?" asked a man with a long beard.

"Yes, I am from Fairy Tail and I'm here for a job, may I ask who you are?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Desmond and I am the Chief of this little Village. We have been having some problems lately with vicious beasts as you have seen just now and some rouge mages, they keep coming back and threatening us, stealing the only things we have. So I sent out a request to Fairy Tail." Desmond Replied.

"Well here I am. I guess I will start getting rid of those beasts then" Lucy said.

"Thank you so much, you seem to be very strong, taking out that beast with only one hit. Did you come here by yourself or are more Fairy Tail mages coming along?" Desmond said with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me just yet, and yes I did come here alone." Lucy answered with a smile and a lot of confidence.

After some talking Lucy went to out deeper into the forest to see where the beasts were lurking around. She found the beasts quite easily especially since they leave behind such big foot prints. Lucy called out Virgo and Loke so they could help get rid of the beasts. After a short battle, Lucy with her whip and Virgo and Loke, they got rid of the beasts, causing fear and havoc. Lucy was already doing some minor training, increasing her stamina by a bit; keeping two zodiac spirits gates open simultaneously.

"Okay Lucy, we got rid of those beats so we will be heading back to the spirit world then." Loke said.

"No don't go back yet, both of you stay here for a little while longer, I want to start training as soon as possible. By keeping both of you here I can increase my stamina and my magic." Lucy said while panting a bit after the tiring fight against the beasts of the woods.

"As you wish princess, but don't overexert yourself." Virgo said.

"Yeah, don't worry." Lucy said with a smile.

Lucy and her spirits made their way back to the village. Desmond was talking to his fellow villagers when he was surprised to see Lucy back so soon and even with her spirits.

"Ok, we got rid of the beasts; they won't be coming back anymore. Now we just have to get those mages." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Well the mages usually come at night, so I think it would be best if you stayed her for the night and waited for them. The best place to watch above the village it on the tall tree branches. And here is a black cloak, it's a magic item; it makes it harder for you to be detected or even sensed by other mages." Desmond said with a bright smile.

"Oh, that's very helpful. Thanks for the cloak, I guess I'll be up on the tree there watching out for the mages." Lucy said as putting on the snazzy cloak.

Lucy took out her whip and swung up to the branch, Virgo and Loke followed her to the top. After a few minutes Lucy sat there leaning against the tree, panting and feeling very exhausted.

"Lucy, you shouldn't overexert yourself, we're taking up quite a lot of your magic. You should close one of our gates." Loke said a bit worried.

"No its ok, this is for training, I can increase a lot of my magic and my magic capacity as well as increasing my stamina, don't worry I'll be fine." Lucy said calmly.

"Princess, I feel the evil presence nearby, it's somewhere here in the forest." Virgo said.

"Well when they come for us or when we find them we can take them out" Lucy said while bumping her fist into her other hand.

After a few and short hours of waiting in the night the mages finally appeared, there were only three but they made a whole lot of ruckus. Lucy looked at Loke and Virgo and gave them a nod, they jumped down to the ground with the element of surprise, or so they thought.

The three mages turned to Lucy and her spirits, they were all wearing cloaks, red, blue and black. The man with the black cloak was standing in the middle, as well as wearing a mask , he must be the leader. The man in the blue cloak was bald but had a brown long beard and moustache covering most of his face. The man in the red cloak had short black spiky hair and a scar across his right eye.

"We have been waiting for you." said the man with the mask.

"It's time to end this, once we are finished you won't be terrorizing these villagers anymore!" Lucy said with a serious tone.

"No, no, no… you got it all wrong sweetie, we're not here for the villagers, we've been waiting for you this whole time. And now it's time to end this conversation!" replied the man with a amusing tone.

"Grab her!" he called out to the other two mages.

The men quickly and swiftly jumped into action. Running towards Lucy at a fast pace the man in blue, charged in with a metal rod that seemed to be running electricity through it, loke quickly jumped in and gave him a good punch to face. Meanwhile the man in red had nothing but his fists, which were covered with white gloves. He doesn't seem to have any magic abilities, he must be skilled in hand to hand combat or other martial arts. Or so they had thought at least for now. Virgo leaps in front and uses her magic to dig a hole beneath the man, taking the fight away from Lucy and continuing a few meters away. The leader decides to take matter into his own hands and starts to head for Lucy. Lucy as ever prepared to fight with her whip grabs the man by his foot and sweeps him away from the ground. The battle continues, as the men are very good and skilled, but Lucy and the spirits manage to keep up with them. It seems that Virgo had managed to defeat the man in red, as he lay there on the floor, probably unconscious. Loke was still fighting with the man in blue, it was a tough battle as Loke has to dodge his attacks from his electric rod, or he will be in a even bigger disadvantage. Lucy was still fighting with the masked man, she was barely keeping up, she was already panting a lot, she looked very tired… as if something was draining her powers. The masked man starts to laugh a bit;

"Can't keep up can you? Just give up now, and make it easier for everyone!" says the man with amusement.

"Never, I will keep fighting until my last breathe!" Lucy replies with a very furious tone.

All of a sudden Lucy gets a boost of strength and confidence and hits the masked man with a powerful blow, that launches him a few meters away from the main battle. Lucy tries to quickly catch her breath, thinking she might have time since the masked man is far away from her, she hears a furious battle cry and sees that the masked man has somehow managed to get behind her, Lucy sees him jumping right at her, with his hands stuck together above his head about to be hammered down on her.

Even Loke didn't see the man behind Lucy before it was too late. Loke is running toward her screaming her name trying to warn her. But thankfully Virgo makes it in time and gives the man a powerful kick to the face, so hard that the man is pushed back from the force and his mask had been broken. He quickly covers his face with his hands before anyone could see and runs a few steps away.

Suddenly Loke gets hit by the electrified metal rod, right in the back. He makes a face of agony as he is disappearing back into the spirit world. Lucy and Virgo were both shocked due to it happening so quickly. Virgo goes on running toward the man in blue, keeping him distracted so Lucy could catch her breath and continue. Out of nowhere the man in the red cloak gets back up, take off his gloves as he reveals his purple fingertips, and very purple veins. He smirks at Lucy and launches himself towards her, Lucy unaware of the situation gets punched right in the stomach with a powerful hit, causing her to cough up a little blood and putting her in severe pain and shock. Lucy looks down to her stomach, as the is a very purple spot, which had started to spread across her body, slowly numbing these parts. It seems to be some kind of magic poison, making her even weaker. Lucy now almost unable to move was hoping to be able to grab her keys and summon more spirits to help her out.

Virgo saw how Lucy was struggling, barely able to stand up, Virgo decided it was time to end it all before it gets worse, she grabs the man in blue and throws him across to the man in red, hitting each other and dropping to the floor, Virgo used her magic to trap the two men into a rock hold, they were no longer able to move. Suddenly the man with the now broken mask grabs the electrified metal pole and strikes Virgo with it, she starts to vaporize, just like Loke. Lucy managed to stand up, while most of her body was already full of the poison, her legs and now almost her arms were covered in purple, her veins slowly turning purple, going down towards the hands and almost the face. Lucy looks up and sees Virgo almost in tears and apologizing to Lucy that she couldn't help her.

Lucy takes one deep breath, shaking she takes all her anger and turns it into her last power move. She grabs the key of Taurus and shouts;

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open the-"

Lucy gets interrupted, she wasn't able to finish the sentence, a sword struck her right in the stomach. She was standing still, in shock, everything went silent, she could only hear the drops of blood from the sword, dripping down to the floor, "drip, drop". Her mouth opens in the act of coughing, she spews out lots of blood. She couldn't comprehend what has happened, as blood was flowing out of the sides of her mouth, she drops her key and falls to the floor. She was covered in a puddle of her own blood. Lucy wasn't moving anymore, the poison had gotten to her, she was barely able to keep her eyes open, the last thing she saw before passing out was the man taking off the broken mask, and revealing himself as no man, but the woman Elvira.

Elvira had a big evil grin on her face, looking at Lucy in agony and near death, she says;

"We meet again Lucy… now I finally got you!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry there is gonna be more coming soon, I'll try to upload something at least once every week. Please leave a review to help me out, I would love to get some suggestions, critics and more! You can also PM me to give me your ideas and opinions, as I have no idea how to continue this! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Lord Jaric, thank you for commenting! Yes I agree, I should have definitely build up more of a interaction/relationship towards the two. I guess I was just so tired and stressed that I wanted to get to the good bits of writing (the fight) that I just skipped detailing that part of the story. Anyway, thank you all for the support by reading my story. I put in a lot of effort writing this chapter, hoping it will be a bit better than the last one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Hatred**

Lucy has finally woken up, after passing out in a crazy battle between life and death. She is lying on a cold and hard cobblestone floor. Lucy was struggling to see, her eyes are still trying to adjust to the very dark atmosphere she found herself in. Lucy moves her hand, to rub her eyes, but a harsh metal clanking startles her. She notices she has shackles attached to each of her hands, a long chain hooks up each shackle to the back of the rooms wall. Lucy was thinking, she was trying to remember what had happened, in that moment, everything went by in a flash. Lucy tries to sit up, but she winces due to a pain coming from her stomach, she remembers how she got stabbed. Lucy notices that her wound had been treated and wrapped with bandages, although there are some leftover blood stains and it is still paining a lot. Suddenly she hears a voice coming from the dark room she was in.

"So you're finally awake?" says the mysterious voice from the dark.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Lucy asks the mysterious person with a big of agony in her voice.

"Poor, poor Lucy. I didn't want it to come to this. You know, you could have made this so much easier for everyone. I really didn't want to stab you there, but you forced my hand, and you almost died if it wasn't for my help. So you should be thankful, although, I need you alive for my plan, so don't bother. You see Lucy...I need you, because you're very, very important to my plan; well to be more specific… I need your magic." replied the mysterious voice.

"And what is your so called plan and why do you need my magic?" Lucy says with confusion and a little bit of curiosity.

"Well, it's quite simple. I just want to destroy Fairy Tail and get my revenge." says the mysterious voice with evil laughter.

Lucy wasn't that surprised that the mysterious person wanted to destroy Fairy Tail, it's not like it's the first time anyone ever wanted to destroy them or get their revenge.

"You don't seem surprised Lucy." says the mysterious person.

"No, I'm really not. And who are you anyway?" Lucy asks with a smirk.

"So you really have no idea in what situation you're in." said the mysterious person with a little laughter in their voice as they slowly stepped towards the direction of Lucy.

"What the… Elvira… so you're the one who put me into this and why do you want to destroy Fairy Tail again?" Lucy asks with surprise.

"Yeah, now you're surprised and impressed aren't you… well the reason why I want to destroy Fairy Tail is because… well… you know what, I'm not gonna bother telling you my life story. I don't want to waste anymore time on you." Elvira responded.

"Let me go or you're going to regret doing this!" Lucy said with a bit of rage.

"Regret what… keeping you here and taking your magic to create the ultimate weapon to destroy Fairy Tail and oh… maybe I'll let you watch them die, as they suffer, crying for help and then I'll kill you too of course." Elvira said with a bit of laughter and happiness.

While Elvira was still dreaming about her plan to destroy and kill all of Fairy Tail, Lucy took the opportunity to take her by surprise and charge forward with a good punch at Elvira. But her plan backfired as the chains pulled her back, when she was yet so close to punching her. Elvira laughs it off and lands a powerful kick into Lucy's stomach, throwing her to the back of the room, causing her to wince a bit more. Lucy then coughs up some blood.

"You…bastard…" Lucy said with pain in her voice and almost out of breath.

"I'm not that dumb to stand so close to you, those chains won't let you go further than to this point. But it was a nice try, I'll give you that." Elvira said while pointing to a certain distance.

Elvira slowly walks over to the back of the room, looking at the struggling and helpless Lucy. She squats down to Lucy's level and places her hand on Lucy's chin, moving Lucy's head around to get a better look at her suffering.

"You've been very naughty, little Lucy. I think it's time to punish you… I do love to see you get tortured a bit. But don't worry sweetheart… I'll go easy on you… for now." Elvira says with a heavy smirk.

Elvira proceeds to pick Lucy up, grabbing her by her neck and lifting her up with only one hand. Lucy starting to choke a bit, not being able to breathe that well. Elvira kept holding her up higher, staring at Lucy's face, as she was in pain and suffering. A drop of blood drips down to Elvira's hand, it came from the side of Lucy's mouth, she did cough up some blood earlier when Elvira kicked her. Elvira stares at the drop of blood, meanwhile Lucy was gasping for air, her face slowly turning blue. Elvira lets go, dropping Lucy to the floor. Lucy was breathing very hard, trying to catch her breath, getting some air back into her lungs.

"How beautiful…" Elvira says, while staring at her hand and the drop of blood from Lucy.

Lucy looks at her with a confused but also strange face. Elvira proceeds to lick the drop of blood off her hand.

"Your blood is very pure… how perfect. You know what… I'll let you in of a little secret. I have been watching you for a while now Lucy. I think the first time I ever saw you was when you and your awful team were up in the mountains near that one village. I was there too, doing my research on spells, when I heard your team making a ruckus. Coincidentally the spell I was looking at, was created hundreds of years ago by Celestial mages. No… it wasn't a coincidence that I saw you that day… it was.. It is our fate that we had met. And now I have you here… in the grasp of my hands. I couldn't be happier." Elvira explains with a big smile on her face.

"You… definitely are one… creep stalking me like that!" Lucy says while still breathing deeply.

"Oh Lucy, you don't know when to stop do you? I guess I will have to teach you some manners now, don't I?!" Elvira sarcastically questions her.

Elvira once again picks her up, but this time by the collar of her clothes. She proceeds to punch Lucy around. Trying to satisfy her lust for blood and pain. One last power punch to the jaw knocks Lucy down to the ground. But Elvira wasn't satisfied just yet, she starts to kick Lucy near the ribs. Lucy tries to defend herself by placing her arms around her body. But Elvira doesn't care, she continues to kick Lucy around for minutes. Lucy was weak, she couldn't move, she could barely see anymore, she would soon pass out again.

"Oh no sweetie, don't pass out of me just yet" Elvira says.

Elvira takes one good look at Lucy and kicks her right in her stomach, where the wound was located. Lucy screams bloody murder, and spits out more blood. Elvira starts to giggle in the background. The bandages around Lucy's stomach were falling apart, and soaking in blood. The wound had opened again, causing Lucy to wince from pain. Elvira proceeded with her torture of kicking and punching.

"Why aren't you screaming? I really liked it when you screamed before in that battle of ours." Elvira said with an evil smirk and a bit of laughter.

"… you… you're never… gonna be… able to defeat… Fairy Tail… and I know…someone that can kick… way...harder… than that." Lucy said with all her breath while thinking of Gajeel. She was panting and wincing from all of those severe punches and kicks from Elvira.

"What did you just say… you freaking bastard… don't you worry, I'll make you watch your dear friends die…and then I'll keep you for last…" Elvira said with a manic laughter while hitting Lucy with an even stronger kick than before, right to the face. Lucy flew to the other end of the room but before she could hit the wall the chains pulled her back. Lucy's body laid there on the floor, still and lifeless.

"Boss… I think that was a bit too much…" said the man in the red cloak.

"I know… but I had to let out my anger on her… just watch Lucy… I will destroy Fairy Tail and that with your help too." Elvira said with a smirk.

"When do you want to set the plan in further motion boss?" said the man I the blue cloak.

"Don't worry about that… I'll do it in a few days… we still have quite a lot of time left… also get the medic, we can't have her die on us now, can we?" Elvira said with while rubbing her hands from the punches she gave.

"Will be done boss." said the two men as they left to get the medic.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this weeks chapter. Please leave a review to help me out, I would love to get some suggestions, critics and more! You can also PM me to give me your ideas and opinions, as I have no clue on how to continue this! Thank you for reading!**

 **-Fabulous Mustache King**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Sorry this one took a while to write and upload. I really didn't know what I wanted to do in this chapter, but after some deep thinking I managed to write this one. I really hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - The Awakening**

Finally after some time, the two henchmen had returned to Elvira and Lucy with the medic. The medic was out of breath, panting. Probably due to his assistance required to help save Lucy, he was rushed down to this emergency immediately. The medic was quite shocked to see that Lucy had been beaten up to a bloody pulp. Elvira walks out of the room, while the two henchmen are standing guard. It took the medic quite a while, to be exact a few hours to fix up Lucy this time. He leaves the room, nodding towards the two guards that he is done and closes the door behind him. The medic walks down a cobblestone hallway, there are two paths. The path to the left leads up to a staircase, meanwhile the path on the right leads up to a door. The medic knocks on the door to the right before entering. Elvira was sitting on a chair in front of her desk, scribbling words into her notebook. She closes the book and turns around awaiting for the medic to say something.

"Once again the wound in her stomach caused her to lose quite a lot of blood. The subject sustained a black eye, a few dozen bruises, three fractured ribs, and the right hand is sprained. If you want to keep her alive long enough to extract her magic I suggest to you that you stop torturing her any further. Next time when she's in a puddle of her own blood, it might be too late for me to save her." The medic said with a very serious tone.

"Thank you… I will be more careful next time." Elvira replies.

It's been a whole two days and Lucy is still passed out. She finally wakes up after several hours. Lucy groans as she tries to get up from the cold cobblestone floor. Her stomach rumbles, she is starving and feels very weak. As if only a feather could push her down to the ground.

"Oh, you're finally awake, here have some food, you're going to need it to get some energy." said the man in the blue cloak.

"Thanks… I guess… how long have I been out?" Lucy asks the man.

"About two days… Elvira really did a good one on you. I guess your body needed to rest a bit." said the man in the blue cloak.

"TWO DAYS! It only felt like a few hours!" Lucy said with surprise while stuffing her food into her mouth.

After a few moments a wild Elvira appears out of nowhere. She was holding and reading some kind of old crumpled book, it was partly ripped and it seemed to have some fire marks.

"Wakey, wakey Lucy it's time to extract some of your magic to create the ultimate weapon to destroy Fairy Tail." Elvira said with a smirk.

"Why do you need my magic?" Lucy asks with curiosity.

"Well… good question… the only way to 'revive' this weapon is by using celestial magic. It was banished by an ancient celestial mage because it was too powerful if it landed into the wrong hands. And now I finally have it for myself." Elvira said with evil laughter.

"And I, a celestial mage happened to be at that village on the mountains. So when you saw me, you didn't want to pass on this opportunity, now did you?" Lucy said in conclusion.

"Aren't you a smart one, Lucy. Like I said before, fate has brought us here together." Elvira replies.

"One last thing… let me ask you. Have you been feeling a bit 'weaker' lately? Like your magic is draining away from you." Elvira asks with an amusing tone.

Lucy stays quiet, she doesn't answer. She stares at Elvira, waiting for her to say something.

"Hmm. Well then, I'll take that as a yes. Let me explain, you see this book here is the key to everything. Thanks to this ancient book I was allowed to learn the magic of manipulation. It is a powerful ancient spell that grants you to manipulate anything you want for a certain amount of time, the only downside is that it takes up all your magic's reserve. It takes days for you to regenerate your magic. Now when I saw you at that village, I knew it was time. I used the spell to manipulate your consciousness into thinking that your magic was weakening. That, you, were weak and good for nothing. It was harder for you to summon your spirits and you would run out of magic faster. Isn't that great? The last piece of my plan to be set in motion was to make Desmond send out that quest. So when you went-" Elvira explains as she gets cut off half way through.

"So when I left to go out on this 'quest' you lured me all this way out here in the middle of nowhere, so I would be very far away from Fairy Tail, with no one to help me. And now you somehow want to extract my magic from me to 'revive' this ancient weapon for you, so you can destroy Fairy Tail, am I right?" Lucy said with her intellectual thinking.

"I'm certainly impressed Lucy. Oh my dear, dear Lucy, what have I done to deserve all this? Like I said, fate has brought us together, and I am never letting you go, my sweet Lucy!" Elvira replies with a manic laugh.

Shortly after, Elvira left the chamber. The blue henchman stood guard at the door. Back when Elvira was explaining her genius plan, Lucy had noticed that Elvira was carrying Lucy's keys around her belt. Now was the perfect time for Lucy to plot her plan to escape this horrible prison she was kept in. Lucy looked around the dark cell she was stuck in, if she went for her keys here she would be at a disadvantage due to the chains. It would be better to play along in Elvira's plan as soon as the next opportunity arrives. Lucy looked over to the henchman, he carried a key and handcuffs around his belt, no weapons of any sort. If she's lucky enough, the blue henchman would escort her to Elvira's extraction room alone. But let's not forget about the other henchman, the one in red was skilled in hand to hand combat, if he were to arrive now and escort Lucy away, she would have some trouble. Lucy grabs her cup of water but intentionally drops it, so the cup would roll away from her.

"Oh no. My hands can't hold anything anymore. Elvira really did beat the crap out of me. Hey mister! Could you please help me get that cup?" Lucy asks the blue henchman.

The man proceeds to grab the cup, and fills it up with water from a flask he had hidden under his cloak.

"Here you go, drink up. You'll need the energy for when Elvira returns." The man replies.

"That's very kind of you. Hey, didn't you have another friend… the guy in red? Where did he disappear to?" Lucy tries to get some answers from him.

"He's standing guard upstairs, but that's none of your business." The man replies as he turns around trying to stop any further conversation with Lucy.

"Just as I thought. He doesn't look too smart, giving away the position of his friend upstairs. This worked out better than I had hoped." Lucy thinks to herself.

After several long minutes Elvira returns to Lucy's cell. She was no longer carrying the book with her. And she no longer had the keys around her belt. This had Lucy get a little worried.

"Oh, so your back… that took you some time. Did you finally figure out how to extract my magic?" Lucy said with a smirk.

"No, I already know how I'm going to extract the magic. I was just setting up all the equipment, and making sure I have just the right seal for you. I might use it later once we reach Fairy Tail or whenever it is necessary. And don't worry my dear, it won't hurt… too much. It's just a little seal from the ancient book, it will only stop you from ever using your magic again." Elvira replied with an even bigger smirk.

Lucy was going to set her plan into motion soon; she was just waiting for the right moment. Elvira ordered the henchman standing guard to free her from her current shackles and put her into the handcuffs. The man does as he is told, Lucy doesn't resist, she is going to play along Elvira's plan until she finds her opportunity to strike. Elvira walks in front of Lucy and her henchman, they walk down a hallway until they stop at a door to the right. Elvira opens the door for Lucy to enter. It was Elvira's study room, there are a lot of bookshelves with books in them. Many scrolls and loose paper lying around, on her desk, tables or on the floor. Lucy notices that her keys are on Elvira's desk. Elvira was distracted, she talking to her henchman as he was closing the door. It was the perfect moment for Lucy to strike. Lucy charges towards Elvira and the henchman, she kicks the man hard into the chest. Elvira goes for a punch but misses. Lucy pushed Elvira into a wobbly bookshelf, she falls to the ground and the bookshelf goes with her. The man gets up and tackles Lucy, they both hit Elvira's desk and fall onto the ground. Lucy's celestial keys fell onto the floor. Lucy grabs the man around his neck with her chains, trying to choke him, but he resists. She lets go of him and goes for the keys. Finally having her precious keys in her hand again she proceeds to summon Virgo, but her right hand gets crushed underneath Elvira's foot. Lucy screams in pain as her right hand was now no longer sprained, but fractured.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to try such a risky thing. It might have even worked if I was stuck under that shelf for a bit longer." Elvira says in a angry tone.

Elvira smashed her head into the ground and proceeds to pick Lucy up holding her only by the neck. Lucy was choking, gasping for air. She gets a grip onto Elvira's hand, trying to hold herself up, getting some air, but it's no use.

"I'm going to kill you right now!" Elvira says with anger.

Lucy starts to laugh, smirking at Elvira.

"What are you laughing at you freaking bastard. Do you even know what situation you are in?! I will end your life in an instant. I'm gonna beat the crap out of you that you WILL be on the verge of death… oh I can't wait to kill you Lucy…" Elvira said with rage in her voice.

"How… will you… destroy... Fairy Tail… when… I'm dead…" Lucy said with a smile, as her teeth were covered in blood.

Elvira is furious. Her eyes are filled with rage and fire. She lets go of Lucy dropping her to the ground and walks over to another table, grabbing the ancient book.

"You're right. I can't kill you just yet. I need to keep you alive until the very last moment, until you see all your dear friends die right in front of you. I won't give you that satisfaction of dying so soon. No, no, no. I will make your life a living hell, I will give you something worse than death." Elvira says as she opens the book looking for something.

She orders her henchman to hold Lucy in place, so she won't try anything stupid again.

"What…are you…doing…?" Lucy asks still out of breath.

"I'm going to put this nice little seal on to you… right near your heart… and then you won't be able to use your magic ever again and I'll be able to successfully extract your magic, without anymore distractions." Elvira said with a smile while laughing.

Lucy knew she was in great danger. She had to get out of here, she has to Elvira. Lucy tries to get out of the henchman's hold with all her strength but she fails. The man holds Lucy even tighter.

Elvira ripped open the cloak Lucy was wearing and placed her hand on Lucy's shirt, under her neck and close to her heart. Elvira starts to chant some words, Lucy still struggling to move. Elvira's hand started to glow in a dark red color. She has placed the seal on Lucy. Lucy starts to scream in pain, as the seal starts to glow. The seal was a dark red circle with three diagonal circles lined up next to each other. It also had many patterns surrounded to it, that were hard to describe. Lucy continues to scream in pain and the seal started to spread smaller dark red lines across her body, going off into different directions. The dark red lines were spreading fast, going up her head, across her face and eyes. Her eyes were pure white, her whole body was in shock and pain, a reaction of the seal. The seal finished spreading across all of her body. Lucy was now completely covered in dark red lines .It looked something similar to what Master Zero had when the curse marks were on his body. The only difference was that Lucy's seal was spread in all sorts of directions and patterns, one would describe this like poison spreading through your veins. Lucy was out cold, her body refusing to support itself, collapses onto the floor. Elvira picked up Lucy and threw her back into her cell, putting the shackles back onto her hands. She throws her key down next to her and leaves the cell. The henchman standing guard like usual.

"Now let's see if you can use your magic Lucy." Elvira said with manic laughter.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave to my study room. If anything happens then get me immediately… I want to be there when she wakes up… I want to see the look on her face when she realizes that she can't ever use her magic again." Elvira said with an evil grin of happiness.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this weeks chapter. Please leave a review/comment to help me out, I would love to get some suggestions, critics and more! You can also PM me to give me your ideas and opinions, as I have no clue on how to continue this! Thank you for taking your time to read this** **!**

 **-Fabulous Mustache King**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Sorry for not being able to upload after weeks. I was very busy with school and other personal activites. Life is quite stressful now. Finally fall break is here soon, so I might find some time to work more on this story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Faith**

It's a clear night sky, no clouds in sight and the moon shining bright at the city of Magnolia.

Meanwhile back in the guild hall of Fairy Tail, it is very quiet. Almost everyone has left. The only members remaining are; Wendy, Carla, Erza, Happy, Natsu, Mira and ofcourse the Master.

"Ughhhh… this sucks… Lucy isn't here and she left all by herself… she could have taken Happy and me with her. Now we have to wait till she comes back." Natsu said with a big groan.

"I know right… she even left without telling us anything." Happy said with an annoyed expression.

"Guys, calm down…she said she wanted to go alone. And it's too late to do anything about that right now." Erza said while eating some strawberry cake.

"Don't worry Natsu, she'll be back before you know it… although… it's almost been a week." Mira said with a strange look of confusion.

"You're right, she will be back sooner or later, it's only been 5 days. How about we go on a short mission tomorrow Happy? " Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye!" Happy replies jumping onto Natsu's head.

Natsu and Happy proceed to go home. Meanwhile, Carla is still worried about what she saw in her vision a few days ago. Could Lucy be in danger? Carla decides to tell Wendy and Erza about this worrying matter. Erza was more confused rather than worried, while Wendy was rather a bit nervous about the situation.

"Are you sure about what you saw. It could be wrong, you never know. And I'm pretty sure Lucy doesn't have any enemies that are trying to hunt her down, not to forget she can take care of herself when needed." Erza says with confidence.

"I don't know Erza, Carla isn't usually wrong. Maybe we should tell master about this?" Wendy says with a confused and worried look.

The three girls head towards the masters office.

"There is no need to worry about Lucy, she even asked me to not let any one go after her. Lucy is a strong Fairy Tail mage, she can take care of herself. And even so, she still has her celestial spirits with her. Have trust in your guild mate and friend. And if something did happen she would be smart enough to figure a way out. But do let me know if you have any further visions Carla. This could also be serious, we don't know for sure." Makarov said with a smile.

"Thank you master… you are right. We shouldn't worry about Lucy… she is a Fairy Tail mage after all. I have faith in her that she is fine." Erza replies.

"You never know Carla… maybe your vision is wrong. I have faith in Lucy too." Wendy said with a smile.

Everyone has gone home. But Carla is still thinking about Lucy… what if she really was in danger. What if Carla was the only one who knew, and she couldn't do anything to help her. She stops and takes a deep breath, Master is right, Lucy is very smart and strong, and so if anything ever does happen; she will find a way to get out.

Lucy finally wakes up, she feels even worse than before, she has a huge headache and can't really remember what had happened. She leans over onto her right arm and collapses down onto the ground and winces from pain. Her right hand is throbbing immensely and it is very swollen. Lucy comes to the conclusion that her hand is fractured. At least the wound at her stomach was all healed up. She takes a look around the cold dark room and notices something lying on the floor. It takes a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She identifies the object as some keys. Her keys! She jumps up with a shimmer of hope and faith in her eyes. She grabs the keys and summons Virgo. But nothing happens. She sits there in silence, waiting for a bright light to emerge. Nothing. The room stays quiet, Lucy could hear herself breath. She sits there in shock, still waiting for something to happen. Suddenly dark red lines across her entire body start to glow. She didn't notice them before. The red lines start to glow more, emitting some steam and putting Lucy in immense pain. As if the lines were burning into her. She falls onto the ground, turning from one side to the other, she could feel the pain everywhere, from her head to her toes. She clenches her fist and teeth, trying to endure all the pain. She had no strength left, she felt like she would die any moment now. It finally stops, her marks slowly reduce from glowing, the steam disappears and the pain goes away. She starts to breath heavily. A sudden voice from the door starts to speak.

"Now wasn't that a nice experience, Lucy?" Elvira says.

"What did you do to me?" Lucy says while panting heavily.

"Oh, you don't seem to remember that well. Let me give you a quick recap, you tried to escape again, so as punishment for being so annoying, I put this seal on you. Long story short, it prevents you from using your magic... ever again. So you can keep your keys, although you won't be needing them anymore." Elvira says with an evil smirk.

Lucy sits there in silence, she was in a pure state of shock.

"The best part about the seal is that there is no way of reversing it. And it's all thanks to that beautiful old book of forbidden spells and magic. Do you know why such a seal even exists? The ancient powerful wise mages forbid any kind of dwelling with the evil, so as punishment to those who broke the sacred law, they would seal up their magic for good. But of course not everyone should master this art of magic. So they put any kind of 'evil' or too 'powerful' spells into a book and it would only be passed down the line of the ancient wise council. Sadly the book had been lost for centuries, until I stumbled upon it. " Elvira says with a smile.

"You're not going to get away with this. It's almost been a week, Fairy Tail will notice something is up. They will come looking for me, we have three dragon slayers… and they have better noses than anyone… so if I were you, I'd hurry up because you don't have that much time left. And they definitely won't let you go off so easily, they will destroy you for what you have done to me." Lucy replies.

"Shut up! If you weren't so important to my plan, I would have killed you ten times over!" Elvira says with rage.

Elvira grabs Lucy and takes her to her study room again. Upon entering the room, Lucy notices a few knives lying across a small table, as well as a smaller sword. Elvira chains Lucy up against the extraction machines wall. Each of her hands and legs were chained up against the wall, the chains had some kind of plasma looking bulbs attached to them. Elvira grabs a book from her table and chants a few words.

"Seal of summa: Intensify" Elvira says while moving her fingers in a triangular shape.

"Now then you're probably wondering what I just did. I simply used a spell to intensify your sense of pain. So much that a simple cut would leave you screaming, well at least that's what it says. This makes it easier for me to extract your magic… the more pain you feel, the less you can resist… it's a win-win." Elvira says with a smile.

"I don't care how much it's going to hurt… I'm not going to let you have a single bit of my remaining magic…" Lucy said in a low voice.

"We'll see about that…" Elvira says while throwing a knife at Lucy's right arm, it barely touched her, only causing a minor cut with only a drop of blood. Lucy screams in pain.

Elvira loves to see Lucy in pain, she loves torturing people. Elvira then threw a few more knives at her. Trying her best to contain herself, she still screams from the amount of pain.

Elvira has been beating up Lucy for almost an hour now. Using any type of method from punching to knives and magic. But Lucy wasn't giving up. She had to be strong for Fairy Tail. She was the only one right now who could protect them from Elvira's horrible plan.

"Stop resisting already, let go of your magic it's not like you're going to need it anymore." Elvira said with frustration. At this point the extraction machine only filled up to about ¾.

"I'm not… resisting… the magic… just doesn't…want to… leave…" Lucy said while panting from all the endurance.

"Fine then… it looks like you'll need another good lesson." Elvira walks up to Lucy and releases her from the extraction machine. Lucy drops to the ground, from her mouth blood was dripping down to the floor, which already had a few small puddles.

Lucy tries to get up with all her remaining strength. She wobbles a bit while getting up. She slowly walks up to Elvira, step by step. Elvira looks at her surprised and stays still to see what she would do. Lucy comes up close to her and tries to punch her in the face, she uses her left fist as her right hand is fractured. The punch lands right on Elvira's cheek but does no damage. Elvira smirks and gives a hard blow right up Lucy's chin. She falls down onto the ground. Panting hard.

"Oh I see the seal has worn off, how tragic. Now don't worry Lucy, you won't die from a few knives now will you? How about we get a swords, huh?" Elvira says while looking for a sword.

Is this it? Is this the end for Lucy. No, she can't give up now. She lost everything, her spirits, her magic, but not her family just yet. She's the only one who can stop Elvira and warn Fairy Tail. She needs to fight now, she will not give up.

Elvira turns around and heads towards Lucy. By surprise Lucy jumps up and punches her right into the stomach; Elvira falls to the ground with a look of pain. She stands up and grabs the sword, Lucy secretly picked up a knife while Elvira wasn't looking. Elvira charges towards Lucy with anger, holding the sword in a ready position. Lucy runs at her as well, together they collide, impaling each other. Elvira's sword went through Lucy again, but Lucy managed to stick a knife into her. Blood starts to drip out of Elvira's mouth, she was quite confused. Lucy lets go of the knife as its still sticking in Elvira's stomach, Elvira drops to the floor, mumbling to Lucy.

"How... were you able... to stab me? How are you still standing?" Elvira asks while coughing up some blood.

"I believe… in my friends… and I will save them. I will… never give… up…" Lucy says with confidence and pride while heading towards Elvira.

Lucy grabs Elvira by the neck like she has done to Lucy countless time and smashes her right into the wall. Elvira is knocked out cold.

"I thought you.. would be tougher... than that." Lucy says with a smirk.

Suddenly the two henchmen walk back into the room wondering what all those loud noises were.

"Hey boss we came in to check if everythi-" one of the men says before being cut off by what he is seeing.

The man in the red cloak goes towards Lucy and pulls off his white gloves again. Lucy manages to dodge the attack, but the man succeeds by just slightly touching her with his pinky. She quickly grabs the man in red and smashed his head into the nearby table, she then pushes him towards the blue cloaked man, who catches his friend, but doesn't realize that he was touch his hand. He starts to feel the numbness and falls to the ground with his friend. Lucy quickly head out and up towards the stairs. The sword was making it difficult to move, but if she pulled it out now she would be losing way too much blood than she can afford. Lucy doesn't know how she is going to get out of here with her life threatening condition but just something is giving her the strength to continue.  
She makes it up the staircase and sees a large metal door, there's no way she can open that. She grabs her keys, she was just about to summon a spirit, before remembering she no longer could.

"There has to be… another way." she says to herself while coughing up more blood. She was starting to feel weaker, her eyes could barely see straight anymore. As if she was about to pass out any moment now. She sees an interesting round orb on a nearby table, it has a note next to it.

"Those in need shall use the ord, to go to ones most desired place." reads the letter.

Lucy coughs up more blood. She won't last long. She falls over and accidentally touches the ord. The orb start to glow in a bright bluish/purple color. Lucy is blinded by this and puts on her cloaks hood as cover. She opens her eyes again after the bright light. With her blurred eyes she realizes she's in a totally different surrounding. She looks up to see the Fairy Tail guilds sign. The magic orb must have teleported her. With her last remaining strength she walks towards the door and opens them, she takes a few steps inside. The whole guild sits in silence. Everyone was staring at this mysterious figure standing at the doors of the guild. Everything went silent, the only sound to hear were the wooden doors creaking.

"Hi there, is there anything we can do for you?" Mira says to break the silence.

Lucy stands in silence. She finally made it back to the guild. She whispers to herself " I'm home" before passing out and collapsing to the floor. The guild stays quiet, in shock to what just happened. A mysterious stranger walks into the guild and just collapses, with a sword sticking out of their back.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this weeks chapter. Please leave a review/comment to help me out, I would love to get some suggestions, critics and more! You can also PM me to give me your ideas and opinions, as I have no clue on how to continue this! Thank you for taking your time to read this** **!**

 **-Fabulous Mustache King**


End file.
